


Bel-Chan Has Questions

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [4]
Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Lesbian Moms, Romance, Short, The Talk, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: Somethings are a parents' worse nightmare, one of them being when your kid is curious why you and your partner are acting so strange. Thankfully, Belfast and Enterprise are prepared. At least they hope so.
Relationships: Belfast/Enterprise (Azur Lane)
Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907683
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	Bel-Chan Has Questions

Despite being a weapon, and therefore trained to killed, Bel-Chan was by and large still a young girl. Yes, she was practicing to be a maid just like her mother when she grew up although given she was but an artificial construct the concept of "aging" was alien to her. Not that these philosophical dilemmas ever bothered her. She had two loving mothers, and their family was happy. That's all Bel-Chan cared about.

All this being said and done, like all children Bel-Chan did at times have nightmares. Not on par with Enterprise, but still unpleasant regardless. After being awoken by one such dream, the first instinct she had was to rush to her parents' room. Clutching her teddy bear tight, she made a frightful dash from her room to theirs. Of course their room was right across the hall, less than five feet, but for any child that five feet might as well be five hundred miles. Rather ironic for an actual ship who _has_ traversed thousands of actual miles before.

Making a mad dash, Bel-Chan didn't have time to announce her presence as she swung the door open and dove into her parents' bed. Belfast and Enterprise made started remarks as their daughter wormed her way under the covers.

"B-Bel-Chan!" Belfast asked. "What are you doing?"

"I had a scary dream." She admitted, clutching her teddy bear closely. In the dim, moonlit night she could make out that Belfast and Enterprise weren't wearing clothes. And both happened to be sweaty. She had seen this before, although she never brought it up. Her parents seemed fond of "wrestling", which she didn't understand because they got along so well. It wasn't as if they were angry at each other, at least she assumed they weren't. "Can I sleep here?" She asked, giving the two puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, my dear." Belfast replied, clutching the bedsheets close to her chest. "Um… Enterprise, maybe we should get dressed?"

"Y-Yes." Enterprise replied, quickly grabbing a white shirt and hastily throwing it on. Belfast threw on a white night gown as fast as possible, hoping to God or whatever higher deity there was out there that Bel-Chan would not start asking questions. Enterprise herself also hoped the same. She caught the two while they were having sex, something every parent dreads. Compounding that issue of being caught in the act was explaining what they were doing. Bel-Chan was still too young for that sort of thing! And would also likely be forever young, which _really_ didn't help matters.

As Belfast and Enterprise took their defensive positions around Bel-Chan, they both gave each other a nervous look. Bel-Chan wasn't asking questions and instead was falling back asleep to their immense relief.

"That was a close one." Belfast whispered, stoking Bel-Chan's hair.

"I know." Enterprise whispered back, putting an arm around Belfast. "Think she knew?"

"I would certainly hope not." Belfast replied. "She's too young to know about this, and if she did…"

"You'd have Ark Royal's head on a pike?"

"Quite." She nodded, looking down at Bel-Chan to see that she was finally asleep. "We have such a cute daughter."

"She has your… _everything_." Enterprise replied.

"She has _your_ sleeping habits." Belfast replied in kind while looking at the clock. It was early morning, meaning their nightly activates had robbed them of sleep. _Again_. "Come on, we should get some sleep." She said, wrapping one arm around Bel-Chan as she closed her eyes. Enterprise did the same and the family drifted off to sleep. The next morning, around the breakfast table, Enterprise and Belfast had more or less forgotten that Bel-Chan had interrupted them during one of their nightly exercises. Enterprise was drinking her coffee, while Belfast was making breakfast. Bel-Chan, with bad timing not in mind, decided to ask the question.

"Mama." She asked Enterprise. "Were you and mama wrestling again?" Enterprise nearly chocked on her coffee and Belfast nearly burned the pancakes. Both stared at her, who looked back at them confused.

"W-Wrestling? What do you mean? "Enterprise asked.

"Wrestling. You both weren't wearing clothes and were sweaty." Bel-Chan replied matter-of-factly. "You two wrestle a lot. I've seen you wrestle in bed, on the sofa, even in the shower! That's dangerous! One of you might slip and fall and conk your head!" The little girl told her parents, oblivious to the fact each word she spoke made them redder in the face.

"Y-Young lady!" Belfast tried to take charge of the situation. "Were you spying on us? That's a very rude thing to do." She put her hands on her hips and glared at Bel-Chan

"I wasn't spying mama, honest! I just heard you two fighting and wanted to make sure you were both OK!" She replied in turn.

"Bel-Chan." Enterprise decided to take charge, despite having a knot in her throat. "Your mother and I aren't fighting."

"Then why are you…"

"It's a special grown-up game." Belfast bounced off of Enterprise. "When two mommies love each over very much, they play this game."

"Right." Enterprise carried on the explanation, rather excited that for once she and Belfast were in-sync with parenting. "It's a special game, but also a private game."

"Correct. It's not a game for young ladies at all."

"Only when you find someone you really love."

"And are older." Belfast quickly chimed in.

"So… if it's private, why were you two playing it in the living room? Or in the kitchen? Or…" Enterprise cut Bel-Chan off as quickly as possible.

"Well, you play the game when you think you're alone but if someone else is there then you can't play it!" She said.

"Alone but with your partner!" Belfast added, since Enterprise's description sounded _suspiciously_ like something else.

"Oh." Bel-Chan sunk in her seat. "So I ruined the game for you last night?"

"N-Not at all!" Belfast and Enterprise said in sync.

"You don't have to apologize, dear. You're much more important to use then that game. But we would appreciate it if you would at least take into consideration that… well, it's _our_ private time." Belfast explained. "That being said, if something is bothering you Bel-Chan or there is an urgent issue, then don't hesitate to come get us."

"Yes. As your mother said, you're more important to us." Enterprise added.

"Um… Mama." Bel-Chan said. "The pancakes are on fire." She said casually; Belfast swung around just in time to see the breakfast ignite and began to panic, dunking the entire pan into the sink and dousing it with water.

"I think today is going to be a cereal day." Enterprise sighed, watching Belfast's panic. Bel-Chan cheered happily. After the very eventful morning, the two got Bel-Chan tidied up, dressed, and set her off to school. Alone, the two sunk back onto their sofa and both loudly sighed.

"I would never have expected our daughter would partake in such vulgar tendencies." Belfast said, sinking her face into her hands while Enterprise patted her back.

"She's still young. She didn't know." She replied.

"We have to move carefully from now on, and only have intimacy in our bedroom." Belfast began. "It was too risky in the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and even the bathroom."

"Not to mention the hallway, the garden, the conference room, our old dorm, in the baths, in the Queen's bed…" Enterprise paused, trying to remember all the places she and Belfast had done it.

"Please don't go through a list."

"Cafeteria, my sister's ship, _your_ sister's ship, in the cannons of…"

"Stop." Belfast replied, sternly.

"I was trying to lighten the mood." Enterprise said. "But, I think we did the right thing. In all those parenting books I read it said that if this occurred you need to be honest but don't frighten her either."

"Really? My books said you should punish them for catching you in the act."

"We must read different books." Enterprise stated the obvious, while patting Belfast on the leg. "I think we're doing a good job at being parents."

"Yes, I think you're quite right." Belfast put her hand on Enterprise's and gave her a sly smile. "Perhaps, in her absence right now, you would like to partake in trying to procure another?" She grinned from ear to ear. Enterprise, having finally understood Belfast's subtlety, leaned in to give her a kiss before something hit her like a cruiser right through the stern.

"Um… Belfast?"

"Yes, my love?" She asked, her eyes closed and still waiting for the kiss.

"We _did_ tell Bel-Chan that it was inappropriate to tell people about our special game, right?" Belfast was silent, looking Enterprise dead in the eye.

"You didn't tell her?"

"I thought you told her!" Enterprise replied, as their phone began to ring and both women looked at each other and gulped.


End file.
